Best of You
by Alyssaryann
Summary: AU. Suze Simon has hit it big in LA. What happens when her life goes spiraling due to someone she held close.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! My names AlyssaRyann! I've been lurking on and off here for years and wanted to dip my toe in as a writer as well! Let me know what you think! AU! All rights to the characters belong to the wonderful Meg Cabot!**

Two weeks, three days, eight hours and twenty-two minutes.

I watched the second hand make its way around the clock once again.

Two weeks, three days, eight hours and twenty-three minutes.

The scene just keeps replaying in my head. Reeling on and on, trying to grasp how this all could have happened. One second we've hit our three year anniversary; celebrating at Don Juan's, laughing and planning the future to come. We had plans for vacations. For marriage. Hell- he even picked out our inexistant children's names that night as we enjoyed each other's company. Then two days later it fell to pieces.

No.

It was shattered six months prior. I'm assuming he strung me along to keep bringing up his status quo. If the camera hadn't found them shacked up at The Point, I'd likely still be just a puppet in his show. The next morning the tabloids were plastered with our names and faces.

"Is 'Slam-on' now 'Slam-_off_'?" TMZ had blared across the TV. Social Media was a no go as well at this point. The big hosts all had something to say about the events. Fans chose one side or the other and made it clear on posts from Facebook to Instagram and Twitter. Even Reddit wanted to dive in to our downfall. We were the "it" couple. And now we were lost without any trace that there was trouble in paradise. Because there was none.

Paul Slater and I had met while on tour. I was on the home stretch, twelve more shows, eight more cities all on the Pacific Coast. He played guitar for the local opening band. Between sets we had hit it off. He was funny, charismatic, and definitely not bad on the eyes. He stayed on tour with me through the southeast but stayed back once the venues dropped his band.

At the final show in Seattle, he made a deal with the reps and surprised me on stage with a duet that could have contested Johnny and June's. And at that point I knew he was mine and I was his.

For the next year, we had spent more days together than not. With my tour completed, I just spent days either in the studio or by his side, sharing the spotlight of my career and his budding one. He was soon recruited to '_The Shifters_', moving from a small garage band, picking up a few gigs here and there to the Big Leagues.

When away, video chat was our nightly routine. I should have suspected something when the videos would be shorter. Or quieter. Or rushed. Maybe even those times when Tad would answer the call instead "Sorry Suze- It was a rough night. He wanted me to tell you he'll talk to you tomorrow night."

But I guess the heart-shaped glasses blurred my vision.

That night he was caught- it was at The Point. The local hot spot that teens tend to flock to on a Saturday night hoping to get lucky. There was no denying it was him in the picture. He had been fairly ostentatious when picking his present to himself when getting signed with The Shifters. The bright orange could be seen for miles, never mind the 'Slater' tag on the back. But it was his eyes- his bright blue eyes were wide realizing he had been caught as soon as the flash popped.

But the girl- her face was barely visible, hidden by the shirt being halfway taken off. But that double-d chest dolled up in lacy lingerie definitely wasn't mine. And the paps knew that too.

Two weeks, three days, eight hours and thirty-one minutes ago I realized a major part of my life was gone in an instant.

And back in the hands of his ex.

"There has to be a better way for you to move on Suze-" my flatmate and stylist, Gina, said rounding the corner. "You've been wallowing. We get it. I'm devastated for you and I'm still imagining the best way to take him down. But at this moment, they are showcasing themselves. Eating up the headlines- good and bad, because your face is nowhere to be seen. At this moment, no one has heard your side. They've only seen their- ugh. Shit."

I glanced up at here from my duvet. Honestly, I couldn't care less what the paps think about me at this point in time. As long as Ben and Jerry keep up their bromance and continue on making the heavenly pint of Half-Baked, I'm content ignoring the outside world.

There are no tour dates set. No random pop-ups. No PR or scheduled releases at all. The only thing I've got any obligation to is this bed and Spike- the possible Gremlin/Cat mutant that chose my day bed as his home while in high school.

"Gina-"

"Don't '_Ginaaahhhh_' me. I'm not here to listen to it. We've been best friends since we were four.I know this jackass meant something to you, but unfortunately his head is stuck up his ass. Suze, look. I may not be your agent, but I think Cee will agree with me on this one. Show your face. Get yourself back out there before everyone says '_Suze who_?'"

Gina's never been one to mince her words. I think that's why we've always cliqued. If one of us needed to figure something out the other was the devil's advocate in on the other's shoulder trying to get a new point through.

"I've laid out your clothes. Take a hot shower. Then we'll head to the studio. Put those emotions to good use Suze. Don't waste them on a bottle of Rosé and frozen dairy."

"Thanks Gina." I sighed, knowing there was no alternative option for today. "Do you even have any idea if a booth is open? If we get out there and it's filled… I don't want today to just be a 'get berated by paps and tabloids' day if possible."

"Hey now, Casper. I've got it handled. I've already gotten in touch with Adam who is thrilled. Cee Cee will likely meet us there as well. You know she and Adam are practically linked at the hip as it is. I'm sure as soon as I called, she was told all about today's plans." She raked her manicured hands through her copper curls.

"Susannah, really, you'll get through this. You've got men lined up from all around the world looking for a chance to be with the gorgeous Suze Simon."

"Thanks G. But I'm not sure if I'll be in the game for a while. My fairytale just ended in disaster."

Gina gave a meek smile before inching out of the room for me to get started on my to-do list.

'_You can do this, Suze._' I muttered beginning to let the firey rain fall from the shower head, quickly steaming the room up.

'_Today is the start of something new_.'


	2. Chapter 2

Suze! Suze!'

'Ms. Simon!'

'Have you talked to Mr.Slater?'

'Did you know about the midnight rendezvous?'

"Suze- don't mind them and listen only to me. You're-" I started to drown her out as well as we approached our lyft.

'Did you know Miss. Kelly Prescott?'

'Any comments? Do they have your blessing?'

The door shut and thankfully muffled the pestering questions. I knew they would be waiting outside, but there was no real way to avoid them, just as I know they will be at Harper Records once they follow our lyft.

I tried concealing my emotions but I'm sure they got a scowl out of me when they dropped her name. They knew what they were doing- and why get a picture of the heartbroken with RBF when you can manipulate emotions and create a headline. I'm sure tonight I'll be reported as going after the couple to seek revenge.

Nothing is ever dull in the city of angels.

Sure enough, after the quiet ride across town, the press was congregated near the entrance of Harper Records. Somehow they always know where to find you just like an ant on sugar.

Cee Cee was waiting in the lobby with Adam for us to arrive. Her violet eyes stood stark against her porcelain skin. Worry was plastered across her face.

"Oh Dear! I'm so glad you're here! If there is anything you want done to make things better, let me know and I'll see what I can make happen. I mean-any maiming we may have to leave to Gina, but anything else let me know!"

Cee Cee has always been good at heart. That's why when I first got to LA I chose her as my agent. She was never about the 'let's produce an image' concept that is seen every day in this profession. PR stunts like Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson that just end badly for all parties involved were not in her vision of work. Why play with someone's life like that?

One thing she does do well though is boosting the good and managing to make most negative limelight disappear. Without her, I'd probably be back home in Carmel-by-the-Sea by now, working at the coffee shop in town just like the other 22 year olds in town.

"You're looking good today dear! Gina has worked her magic as always. What do we have planned for today? Any hits in the making? Just a jam sesh? Oh I'm so happy to see you out of that bed! When I came over on Friday, I was so worried about your health-"

"Cee- shh. I love you but I only made it out of the room today because of her. As for today's goal- I think I'll just do my thing. If something comes from it at least it'll be recorded to reference from later on."

"You got it Miss Simon!" Adam spoke up. "We'll be in 112. Bluebell is already set up in there for you but if you need any other instrument, holler and I'll see what or who I can gather up for you. I've got back ups here, bassists, synths if you want to genre hop- I've got you covered."

"Thanks Adam. Really I just need Bluebell and maybe the baby grand. I know y'all can add extras to the tracks later if we need it. But I won't take your room up for too long-"

"No rush! The room is yours for the day. Nothing less for my favorite group of ladies."

I started towards room 112 with the group. Truthfully, it was one of my favorites in the entire studio. Nothing was much different than the other rooms, but this one was my good luck charm. And I think Cee Cee and Adam knew that when clearing the board for me.

As I sat down I started picking the strings on my Denim Taylor T5z Pro- Bluebell. She was a gift from my mother and step father for my 16th birthday and she has been through every show with me since. Through the ups and downs she has seen and heard everything that I have went through. The back has begun to be filled with the names of everyone I've been able to work with through the years, including my siblings who helped me get my start with Cee and Adam when I first moved to the big city.

Adam set the room up slightly differently than how I've always seen it. He lowered the microphone near the floor, having a bungee chair to sit on while I plucked along. If this were any other company I'm sure they producer would say hell no to someone lounging around rather than standing alert for the entire session. But unlike the other ones within the area, Harper Records and Adam in particular wanted to please their clients.

He's had a thing for our group since we booked our first session but after Slater came into the picture, he focused all that attention towards Cee and I haven't heard her complain once. She seemed to have a thing herself for the quirky producer.

The music poured out just as Gina had suggested. My duvet may be a safe place but this felt safer. I know I won't be able to keep everything to myself, but at least these words are my own, not fabrications from the press, the fans or the PR reps.

I placed Bluebell back on her stand and stood to stretch. Four hours had managed to pass while placing my heart on my sleeve. I felt refreshed. It had been a while since I've been in the studio without a set agenda.

A muffled voice filled the room. "Casper you are back!"

Casper was the nickname Gina gave me when we were seven and it stuck ever since. We had a school trip to the Titanic museum while living in New York. Apparently my experience of the trip was much different than those of my classmates and even Gina. During my tour there were shaded figures walking amongst the valuables. Old-timey speech styles and 18th century outfits moving freely around the setup.

I just assumed they were reenactors. It was a pretty cool instance in my opinion. But when I pointed out a group of men with handlebar mustaches to Gina she was oblivious to it all. The more I pushed trying to see if she was pulling my leg, the more I realized something was amiss. After that trip it has been our inside joke and secret. No one wants to hear the whole 'I see dead people' line.

I couldn't help but smile. And it felt good.

I am back.


End file.
